


Distraction

by DiamondsxStags



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Modern AU, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondsxStags/pseuds/DiamondsxStags
Summary: Jacob can be a very good conversationalist, just not when he's distracted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a response to a prompt sent to me on my tumblr mangledassassin, the prompt was to use the sentence "I'm going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.", if you have any requests feel free to send them in!

“Jacob, are you listening?”

 

Hearing his name, Jacob was snapped out of his reverie and was forced to drag his eyes from your hips, barely concealed by your flimsy robe, to your face. “Absolutely.” He said automatically, smiling brightly. “Go on, you were saying?”

 

Clearly not at all fooled, you raised an eyebrow. “What  _ was _ I saying?” You asked. “I think I lost my train of thought.”

 

The smile on Jacob’s face faltered a little. “You were, uh, you were saying…” Jacob licked his lips, trying to come up with a convincing lie, but his eyes were drawn to your body, completely naked save for your robe, which wasn’t even tied tightly mind you, making it very hard for him to concentrate. “You were saying…” He said again, slower this time and more deliberately as he tried to focus. “That, recently, there has been a rise in...um…” Jacob was saved further embarrassment when a pillow collided with his face.

 

“You’re a terrible liar Jacob Frye.” You said, placing a hand on your hip and rolling your eyes. You couldn’t stop a small smile from creeping across your face though.

 

Jacob chuckled bashfully and sat up, placing the pillow in his lap and resting his elbows on it. “Well in my defence love, you are  _ very _ distracting.” He said. “So, as wonderful as you look right now, I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.”

 

“Or,” you began, walking over to the bed and folding your arms, “you can learn some focus and self control.”

 

With a wolfish grin, Jacob grabbed your hips and pulled onto the bed, resting you on the pillow and looking up at you. “I take offence to that.” He said, pouting slightly. “I have wonderful focus and self control.”

 

A laugh managed to make it’s way past your lips as you rested your hands on Jacob’s strong, broad shoulders. “You could’ve fooled me.” Jacob chuckled, sending a slight vibration through your palms and making you shiver inexplicably. You smiled softly and gently rubbed Jacob’s shoulders, massaging them and soothing his muscles. “I was saying that I’m going to America for my cousin’s wedding tonight.” You said, taking a slight, silent thrill in the way Jacob relaxed under your touch. “I’m going to help with the preparations so I’ll be away for a little while.”

 

“I remember you mentioning that a few days ago.” Jacob said, leaning back against the headboard of the bed. “How long will you be gone for?”

 

“A week.” You said, moving your hands to Jacob’s collarbone and kneading the soft, warm flesh. “So unless something catastrophic happens, I won’t be gone for that long.”

 

Jacob whined and pouted again. “That long? Can’t you come back any earlier.”

 

“Everything’s already been organized.” Your hands stop their ministrations and rested on Jacob’s pecs. “And a week isn’t that long Jacob.”

 

Without warning, Jacob wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closer to him, resting his chin on your shoulder. “It will be without you.” He said softly, and his breath ghosting along your skin and giving you goosebumps. “Do you have to go?”

 

“Yes Jacob, I do.” While you were touched by Jacob’s sentimentality, and were even half tempted to cancel your plans and remain in London, you knew you couldn’t. “My family is a very tight unit, a bunch of us are flying out to the wedding.”

 

“Does Georgia know?” Jacob asked, trailing his lips up and down your neck, just brushing against your skin without placing any kisses.

 

Another shiver ran through you, but you remained determined to not be distracted. “Of course I have, and she’s given me the time off.” Jacob mumbled something you couldn’t hear but you were pretty sure it was a complaint of some kind. “I’m sure you’ll live.” You teased, gently flicking Jacob’s ear. “Georgia loves you, I’m sure she’ll have you set up with someone else while I’m gone.”

 

“I don’t want anyone else.” Jacob whispered, placing a kiss on your jaw before nuzzling his face against you. “I want you.”

 

Curse this man and the things he did to you.

 

“Well you’ll have to go without.” You gave Jacob a smile and gently kissed his forehead before removing yourself from his lap. You went to your vanity and checked your face, trying very hard to ignore the forlorn look on Jacob’s face that was reflected in the mirror.

 

“I guess I’ll just have to savour the time I have with you still here then.” He got up from the bed and walked up behind you, placing his hands on your hips. “So how about we get back to bed?” His voice was low and took on a much more seductive tone, making your whole body tense and a jolt of electricity run through you.

 

“As tempting as that sounds, I have to get ready for my next client.” You said gently, trying very hard not to lean back against Jacob’s chest and give into his touch.

 

The frown from earlier was back on Jacob’s face, but he quickly discarded it. “How long do you have?”

 

“Half an hour so I need to get moving.” You turned around and came face to face with Jacob, your faces so close you could feel his breath. You gripped the edge of your vanity, trying not to swoon.

 

“Have you thought about the offer I made the other day?” Jacob asked, placing a hand on top of others gently running his fingers across your skin.

 

You had hoped he wouldn’t bring that up, especially so soon. “Yes Jacob, I have.”

 

There was a pause, as Jacob’s eyes ran over your face, trying to read you. “And?”

 

“And my answer is the same.” You raised a hand and gently caressed his face. “I can’t, not right now.”

 

Jacob’s frustration was evident on his face and he sighed heavily. “Why not? You know I lo-” He quickly cut himself off and frowned as you winced. “I care about you.” He said, voice tender. “A lot. And you can keep doing this, I don’t mind, it’s your life. I just want to be able to have you beside me, without having to count the seconds.”

 

There was a deep twinge of guilt in your heart, but Jacob needed to hear, needed to understand, that this couldn’t happen. Not now. “Jacob I’m not...I’m not in a good place for that kind of thing right now.” You said, doing your best to let Jacob down with as much ease as possible. “I like you, I really do. You’re sweet and funny and the most genuine person I’ve met in...well, ever. But now is not a good time for this.”

 

The two of you stood in silence, Jacob wanting you to change your mind, and you wanting to be able to. But you couldn’t. Jacob was sure that anything serious that happened between the two of you would be good, that things would be perfect and there would be no reason for either of you to be apprehensive. But you were and Jacob just needed to understand that.

 

“Okay.” He finally said, putting on his best impression of a smile despite the unhappiness in his eyes. “It’s your choice, I get it.”

 

God how you adored this man.

 

“Thank you.” Without thinking, you pressed your mouth against his and kissed him, trying to convey everything you couldn’t say in another way.

 

Making a very happy noise, Jacob kissed you back, sliding his tongue into your mouth, hands back on your hips and gripping them tight. A noise that was a cross between a moan and a whimper emitted from your throat as you wrapped your arms around Jacob’s neck, fingers gently running through his hair. When your breath became shallow you pulled away, trying to get more air back into your lungs.

 

Jacob grinned like a cat who had gotten all the cream and it took everything you had not to swat him. “Are you going to charge me extra for that?”

 

You laughed, feeling light headed in a way that you were pretty sure had nothing to do with the kiss. “Tell you what, you can have that one on the house, since I’ll be gone for a while.”

 

Jacob hummed. “Does that mean I can get another?”

 

This time you did swat him, gently and on the chest, another laugh bursting forth from you. “Don’t push your luck Frye.” You teased. “Now go and get dressed, I can’t have you here when my next client arrives, it’s not very good manners.”

  
Jacob laughed and gently pecked the corner of your mouth. “As you wish, love.”


End file.
